


Top 5 Canciones para…

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, It's been a while..., M/M, Music, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: Se los he dicho hasta el cansancio mis queridos lectores, pero nunca está de más el que se los recuerde. Nunca subestimen el poder de la música.





	Top 5 Canciones para…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

Top 5 Canciones para…

Por Stiles Stilinski

 

Se los he dicho hasta el cansancio mis queridos lectores, pero nunca está de más el que se los recuerde. Nunca subestimen el poder de la música.

Hay canciones para bailar, para relajarse, canciones para escuchar cuando estamos felices, tristes o entusiasmados y, obviamente, también hay canciones ideales para entregarnos al placer y disfrutar.

Tener una buena sesión de sexo implica dejarse llevar por el momento, dejando de lado toda distracción solo para tener en mente un único objetivo: el placer, tuyo y de tu pareja.

La música puede ayudar a que este momento sea una experiencia fascinante. ¿Quieren conocer algunas de mis favoritas? A continuación mi top 5 para… el Sexy Time.

[5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9iW2zLYdTk).- Help Me Lose My Mind – Disclouser ft. London Grammar 

Esta canción tiene un título y ritmo perfectos, algo melancólica pero que sin duda te hará disfrutar un poco más de ese sin igual sexo vainilla…

* * *

**~*~**

Es tarde, el callejón en donde se encuentran esta obscuro casi en su totalidad, Stiles puede escuchar la música provenir de la puerta metálica entreabierta que está a su lado y puede sentir los labios de Derek sobre su cuello moverse lentamente, deja escapar un ligero gemido y sus manos viajan al pecho del moreno, donde tratan de meterse un poco por debajo de la entallada camisa.

La pared esta fría o tal vez solo sea un engaño de su cuerpo demasiado animado, caliente como las manos de Derek que le recorren la cintura y aprietan su trasero de vez en cuando haciendo que se muerda el labio para no llamar mucho la atención. Siente la dureza de este a través del pantalón cuando enreda sus  piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus fuertes brazos le ayudan a sostenerse y moverse suavemente.

No es el lugar para estar haciendo aquello, pero a Stiles poco le importa y le importa menos cuando siente los dientes de moreno en su garganta y el vaivén de caderas se vuelve un poco más salvaje, hasta que siente humedad en los pantalones y deja escapar un leve grito. El gruñido junto a su oreja lo único que logra es hacerle desear que sus pantalones desaparezcan pronto.

**~*~**

* * *

[4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaZjE3R7W-c).- Speechless – Beyoncé

De la Reina de Reinas tenemos esta canción que literal te deja sin palabras, es un orgasmo a los sentidos y que te ayudara mucho en eso de ser sensual…

* * *

**~*~**

El Camaro de Derek, a Stiles le encanta ese auto por varias razones. Esa noche se volverá una de esas razones puede presentirlo.

La hermosa vista desde ese mirador queda olvidada por completo en cuanto Derek entre besos le obliga a entrar en el auto, haciéndole sentarse en su regazo, quitándole rápidamente la camisa, dejando escapar un gruñido de satisfacción al ver la blanca piel salpicada de lunares.

Stiles no puede evitar dejar escapar un ligero gemido en cuanto siente los labios de Derek moverse sobre uno de sus pequeños lunares, antes de dirigirse a su objetivo. Se acomoda mejor sobre el regazo del mayor mientras este sigue jugando con sus pezones, puede sentir lo duro que está bajo el pantalón, así que piensa ayudarle un poco.

Un nuevo gruñido sale desde la garganta de Derek en cuanto Stiles comienza a mover la cadera suavemente, distrayéndolo de su tarea, el de lunares le besa antes de alejarse hasta estar de rodillas en el asiento del conductor, es entonces cuando sus manos viajan hasta el pantalón de Derek desabrochándolo.

Vaya que esta duro, prácticamente latiendo entre las manos de Stiles, la punta rosada y goteante. Stiles lleva su boca hasta ahí y se mueve arriba y abajo un par de veces, usa su lengua en la punta saboreándole. Al levantar la mirada una gran imagen se presenta ante él, Derek tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio inferior. Una maravillosa imagen.

**~*~**

* * *

[3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nOsR-xMWoI).- Dirty Mind – Boy Epic

Esta es una buena opción por si se sienten algo juguetones y les da por amarrarse o amarrar a su pareja a la cabecera de la cama, ya saben algo tranquilo…solo para animar la noche…

* * *

**~*~**

Stiles sentía el calor del alcohol recorrerle el pecho, dejo la copa sobre la pequeña mesa, un trago para quitarse los nervios. Se acercó despacio, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, hasta la silla que estaba frente a la gran cama. Derek  sentado a la orilla de esta le miraba expectante.

La alfombra se sentía bien bajo sus pies descalzos y la silla se siente algo fría al tacto. Su chaqueta es lo primero en caer al piso. Stiles no deja de moverse al calmado ritmo de aquella canción que Derek había elegido. Subiendo y jugando en aquella silla mientras hacía desaparecer su cinturón, Stiles no deja de sonreír.

Pronto queda en ropa interior y la camisa desabotonada dejando ver su pecho banco, la mirada de Derek es de puro deseo, Stiles nota que el mayor se muerde el labio y solo puede seguir tentándolo, así que la camisa cae al piso junto con lo demás de su ropa.

Antes de que la canción termine tiene a Derek sobre el besándolo casi salvajemente.

**~*~**

* * *

[2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw).- Earned It – The Weeknd

No, no es por lo que creen… Este hombre sabe lo que hace porque esta canción es básicamente sexo convertido en música…

* * *

**~*~**

Siente los labios calientes de Derek demasiado cerca de su entrepierna, besando, chupando y mordiendo. Siente esos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura y elevándolo, sus codos se clavan en las sabanas mientras hace un intento por sostenerse.

Los dientes de Derek se entretienen en marcarle. Esa boca va bajando poco a poco por su trasero, siente como unos anchos dedos le separan para que la lengua de Derek por fin llegue a su destino. La siente entrar caliente y suave y no puede evitar gemir de gusto.

Siente los labios chupando y la lengua jugando en su interior y quiere que Derek nunca se detenga pero lo único que puede hacer es clavar las uñas entre las sabanas, su mente está en blanco. Stiles lo único que quiere es que Derek le devore por completo.

**~*~**

* * *

[1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_lSJ-0Gl7Q).- Since I’ve Been Loving You – Led Zeppelin

De una de las bandas más grandes, esta canción es puro éxtasis y perfecta para pasar el tiempo con tu pareja haciendo de todo entre las sabanas…

* * *

**~*~**

Stiles vuelve a besarlo, lo hace porque los labios de Derek se lo piden a gritos y pasa una vez más las manos por esos perfectos abdominales porque le pertenecen, Derek le pertenece. Y él le pertenece a Derek y va a demostrárselo.

Se mueve una vez más y los de dos de Derek se hunden en su cadera, guiándolo, haciendo que vaya a un ritmo más lento. Pero Stiles no quiere ir lento, quiere sentir a Derek hundirse aún más profundo, quiere que grite su nombre, quiere sentir los dientes del moreno sobre su garganta, quiere que le folle fuerte y le deje con la mente en blanco.

Y entonces pasa, alguna deidad debió apiadarse de él, Derek lo arroja contra los cojines del sofá moviéndose salvajemente haciéndole olvidar hasta su nombre. Stiles escucha su propia voz en algún lugar pedir algo con desesperación y entonces siente un dolor fuerte en el cuello, algo caliente derramándose entre sus piernas y un increíble placer recorriéndole el cuerpo.

**~*~**

* * *

Sin duda la música te puede llevar a muchos lugares, claro un buen libro también puede hacerlo pero con la música eres tú el que crea el escenario perfecto.

Así que ya sabes una buena canción puede darles muchos momentos no solo lindos y divertidos a ti y a tu pareja, sino también momentos jodidamente sexis.

No olviden que pueden mandar sus anécdotas a mi correo, espero leerlos pronto.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: Si que paso un tiempo desde la ultima ves que publique algo... espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
